


Yes Daddy, I Do

by senioritastyles



Series: 5sos Kinkapalooza [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Belts, Blow Jobs, Cashton, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Fluff, LIKE ALL THE TIME, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, and ashton totally takes care of him, ashton just likes being called daddy, calum IS NOT little in this, calum likes ashton a lot, calum's totally needy, just saying, muke is alive in this, some begging but not really, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what I’ve decided?” Ashton asks, interrupting Calum’s thoughts.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Ashton pauses to just stare at Calum for a minute, like he’s trying to find something in particular. “I’ve decided that your mine now.”</p>
<p>Calum’s heart jumps into his throat, those 6 words bouncing around in his head and making him dizzy. His mouth hangs open and he looks at Ashton like he’s never seen him before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or: Calum loves Ashton and he can't keep his hands off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Daddy, I Do

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Feelin' Myself by Nicki Minaj ft. Beyonce)

Calum woke up with an itch that was impossible to scratch—one beneath the skin, settled deep in his bones and twisting his brain in a foggy stupor. He feels out of it, like he needs to be dragged kicking and screaming back into reality. He hates when shit like this happens to him, when he can’t solve his own problems and he needs someone else to do everything for him, but he gets like this a lot on tour—where he needs to be taken care of and basically treated like a toddler that can’t do anything for himself. It’s only slightly embarrassing at this point, how he needs a constant grip on his arm to keep him focused or direct orders to do something as simple as play his bass on stage. By now it’s just tedious for him, and unfortunately for his beloved drummer too. Ashton always ends up being the one to do what Calum needs when he gets this way, mostly because Luke’s too child-minded himself and he’d rather be shamelessly taken care of than do the caring, and Michael’s just a general lazy fuck who doesn’t have the patience to deal with coddling Calum all day and night—he’s got Luke for that anyway, who is significantly less needy than Calum. So Ashton gets stuck with the job immediately and kind of by default, and he can tell as soon as Calum comes stumbling into his hotel room at 6am that today is one of those days.

 

He’s on Calum in an instant, gingerly setting him down on the edge of the bed and giving him a soft smile. “Morning Bean.” Ashton greets, gripping Calum’s hands and using his favorite pet name to sooth him in case he’s freaking out like he usually is.

 

Calum seems immediately calmed by his presence, which makes Ashton smile wider. “Morning Ashy.” His voice still sounds a little sulky to be fair, but he doesn’t look like he might topple over and his eyes are a bit less cloudy. 

 

“You feeling okay?” Ashton questions even though he knows the answer already; he likes to be sure, likes to know where Calum’s mood is starting during days like this.

 

“I’m okay I guess. Not good, but okay.” Calum mumbles, squeezing Ashton’s hands for a bit of self-reassurance that he’s not going to run away even though Calum knows Ashton wouldn’t do that to him.

 

“Okay Bean, just stay with me alright? I’ll make sure you’re okay today.” Ashton assures him, standing him up and checking to make he’s dressed properly—with matching shoes this time—and even though he’s done this a dozen times by now it still doesn’t feel routine, doesn’t feel like he’s going to get bored of helping Calum because he likes Calum, probably more than he should.

 

Calum just nods at him, lets the older boy take his hand and grab his stuff and lead him out the door to meet Luke and Michael in the lobby downstairs. 

 

Ashton doesn’t let go of Calum’s hand at all, not even when Michael shakes his head with that sideways grin. “Well good morning lovebirds.”

 

“Nice of you to show up.” Luke grins as well, always on the same wavelength as the red head.

 

Ashton’s glad they remembered not to treat Calum too differently, not to hold back their jokes and jeers, because they tried that once and everyone skirting around him like he might burst into tears made Calum even more upset and he couldn’t snap out of it for days. One person is more than enough to take care of him, so they set some guidelines for Calum’s benefit and luckily Michael and Luke noticed and followed them. Ashton gives them both a smile as Calum tries to do the same but it falters, like he vaguely forgot how to do it properly, but it’ll get better as they day goes on and Ashton works his magic. The older boy waits for Michael and Luke to turn around and start walking before he leans over and gives Calum a soft kiss on his temple, just a brush of lips, but it makes Calum smile for real, just a tiny one. 

 

“C’mon Bean, we have to get to the venue.” Ashton smiles, whispering the words against Calum’s head.

 

Calum nods and lets Ashton lead him to the car, making sure he gets the window seat. Calum’s glad they don’t have any interviews today because those days are extra hard when he’s out of it like this, considering Ashton can’t exactly answer for him when he’s asked a question and he doesn’t have the right mind to do it himself so naturally it just doesn’t work out. Today they’ve just got soundcheck and the show, and he can do that as long as Ashton stays close. He doesn’t have to say much if he doesn’t want to, can just sing and play his bass and trot over to the drum kit every chance he gets, watch Ashton sweat and make funny faces that he plays up every time one of them walks by. He can do this, he just has to keep Ashton a solid weight next to him and he can do this.

 

*********

 

So maybe today might be harder than Calum thought. He’s a lot more anxious than usual, a lot more needy for Ashton’s attention. Normally a steadying hand on his back does the trick, but he keeps begging for more contact. Like right now, just after soundcheck, Calum’s sitting in one of the dressing rooms at the venue with the boys and Ashton’s exactly one and a half cushions away from him but it feels too far. He wants to scooch over and worm his way under Ashton’s arm and make Ashton hold him tight. He knows Ashton would do it if he really asked, despite the oldest boy tending to avoid cuddles from the boys, so he really is probably going to do it. Plus, Ashton’s most likely warm and Calum’s actually pretty cold right now and yeah, he’s definitely going to do it. Like, now. Right now.

 

“Dude, all I’m saying is that girl in the second row kept staring at my dick and I swear when she asked her question I thought it was gonna be something sexual!” Luke chuckles, arm draped over the back of the chair he’s sitting on.

 

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean you have to whisper dirty shit to me while we’re sitting there!” Michael laughs back.

 

Ashton starts laughing too, shaking his head. “Especially not when it’s about your own dick!”

 

They keep laughing and Calum takes the chance to slide over quietly and practically crawl into Ashton’s lap, maneuvering Ashton’s arms so that they’re wound tight around Calum’s waist and burying his head into Ashton’s neck. The room goes sort of silent for a second but Calum ignores it, relaxing into his position as Ashton’s arms squeeze him a little tighter.

 

“Everything okay Bean?” Ashton wonders, lips brushing Calum’s forehead as Luke and Michael go back to talking amongst themselves. 

 

Calum nods and hums, a small smile spreading over his face. “Just needed you.”

 

“Oh.” Ashton mutters, nodding back briefly, sounding a little surprised and caught off guard. “Okay.”

 

Calum can’t really blame him, he doesn’t normally act this way even on these days. Something just feels off, like there’s some sort of unconscious reason he’s out of it today rather than it just happening. It feels weirdly good, like he needed this without knowing he needed this. He likes being in Ashton’s grip; the older boy is strong and his heartbeat is steady and he smells like vanilla and coffee and it makes Calum feel unbelievably safe and calm. Calum cranes his neck up just a fraction, leaving a tiny kiss on the side of Ashton’s throat, rubbing his nose against the area before settling back down. He can see Ashton biting his lip out of the corner of his eye, can feel his heart speed up just the slightest bit and it makes Calum’s do the same. 

 

Before either of them has time to really think about what that means, one of their crew members come in with a clipboard looking flustered. “Guys, where the hell did you put Calum’s mic? He used it during soundcheck and now it’s missing.” He looks pointedly at Calum, accusingly like he thinks Calum hid it or something.

 

Calum flounders, eyes wide, but Ashton immediately comes to his rescue, looking fierce and protective. “We don’t have it, Jeff. You know we don’t mess with the stage equipment, especially when it’s ours. What the fuck would we even do with a microphone back here?” 

 

Whether it’s the look on his face or the truth in his words, Ashton ends the conversation right there and Jeff scurries away with a muttered promise that they’ll find the mic. Ashton nods at his retreating form and rubs Calum’s side.

 

“Damn Ash.” Michael nods, impressed smile on his face.

 

“Well.” He starts noncommittally, shaking his head. “Why the fuck would Calum hide his own microphone? What kind of sense does that make?”

 

“Yeah that’d be pretty stupid.” Luke adds, staring at his phone.

 

Even Calum nods at that, settling back down after his minor panic. He’s glad Ashton’s here to protect him, not just today but probably all the time if he needed it. In fact, when Calum thinks about it, he cherishes these days more than he’d figured he did. He cherishes the extra time he gets to spend with Ashton, the added affection and attention he gets because he sort of craves it even though he never says so. He and Luke are a lot alike in that respect, needing to be paid attention to and looked after. Most people just don’t see it as much in him because he isn’t always outright about it the way Luke is. Luke flaunts his “baby of the band” thing, milks it for all its worth. Calum’s more of a “behind closed doors” baby. And whereas Luke accepts attention from everyone, Calum has a curly haired, green eyed, giggly, drumming god preference. He’d much rather have all of Ashton’s attention as opposed to some of everyone’s. Call him crazy.

 

Calum’s little (big) crush on Ashton doesn’t exactly help. It started the day they met Ashton, the very first band practice when the oldest boy rode up on his bike. Calum had seen him and his cool hair and his sweet band t-shirt and pretty much instantly fell for him. He hadn’t even considered the fact that he could like boys at that point, but when Ashton started joking and laughing and teaching Calum about drumming, the younger boy knew he definitely liked Ashton. He just seemed so cool and so much older and wiser and Calum really looked up to him—still does if he’s honest. He’s always looked up to Ashton, always wanted to be like him in a way, to let himself love freely and appreciate art and read poetry and watch educational movies. Ashton may be nerdy sometimes, but Calum’s been idolizing him for years. So naturally it’s a little difficult to keep that all inside all the time, but these days when he needs constant help and reminders he doesn’t have to keep it hidden. It gives him an idea, a devious one, and he’s surprised he even has half a brain to come up with it, but there it is and he’s going to run with it.

 

********

 

“Ashy?” Calum calls once they’re all sweaty and tired and heading towards the dressing room again.

 

Ashton spins on his heels, nearly crashing into a still-walking Luke, managing to dodge the blonde and get to Calum. “What’s up Bean?” 

 

Calum smiles, cheeks still flushed from the show. “Can I stay with you tonight?”

 

“Of course.” Ashton promises, small smile dimpling his face. 

 

He starts to walk away but Calum reaches out and grabs his hand, pulling him close so he can hug him. Ashton goes easily even though they’re both sweaty and would normally decline all physical contact until they’ve showered, holding Calum around the middle of his back.

 

“You sure you’re okay Bean?” He wonders softly, concern lacing his tone.

 

“Mhhmm. M’fine Ashy.” Calum assures, mumbling against Ashton’s collarbone, squeezing him even tighter.

 

Ashton wheezes dramatically just to pull a short giggle from Calum, breaking the hug and tugging Calum along to get their stuff so they can go to the hotel and shower before they have to get on the bus for an overnight drive to the next show. Luckily the ride to the hotel isn’t long and they’re all showered and packed into the bus in under two hours, which is a new record for them, they’ve never made it that fast before. Michael fucks off to play video games in the back lounge before bed as usual, Luke grabs his laptop to watch movies in his bunk, and Calum pulls Ashton onto the couch in the front lounge. Calum makes Ashton lay down while the younger boy grabs a blanket and his favorite movie from his bunk, putting it in the DVD player and turning the volume up a little bit and then laying himself directly on top of Ashton. He covers them with the blanket and settles in for the night, falling asleep to the sound of Ashton’s quiet laughter.

 

*********

 

It’s been three days. Well, this would be the third day considering Calum just woke up, but either way Calum’s been keeping this up for three days now. Truthfully he felt better and like himself the morning after he and Ashton slept on the bus couch together, but he’s been pretending he doesn’t. It’s all part of his plan, the one he thought of that day, and it’s going unbelievably well. If Ashton suspects anything he hasn’t said a word to Calum, he just keeps holding Calum close and petting his hair and calling him “Bean”—which is secretly Calum’s favorite part. He especially enjoys waking up tucked into Ashton’s side, wrapped up tight and super warm. Calum’s glad they have the day off today, he’s hoping maybe he can convince Ashton to just stay like this all day, stay in bed and order room service and not let Michael or Luke or anyone else bother them. As he expected Ashton’s already awake next to him, toying with his phone in one hand and his other hand resting on Calum’s back. The whole thing feels oddly domestic and fond and it makes Calum blush with happiness. 

 

“I can feel you staring at me Bean.” Ashton mutters, voice raspy and deep as he smiles widely, still playing on his phone.

 

Calum blushes deeper, hiding his face in Ashton’s shoulder. “Sorry Ashy.”

 

Ashton picks up on the nickname instantly, something Calum only calls him when he’s having one of his days. The older boy looks suspiciously to the side. “How do you feel today?”

 

Calum can hear the tone, the curiosity that doesn’t just apply to the question; it makes him feel guilty for faking it. “M’okay Ashy.” He says it quietly, trying not to give himself away, trying not to let Ashton see that he’s back to normal and that he has been for days.

 

“You sure?” Ashton continues and Calum can tell he’s probing, trying to get the truth out of him in that annoying way that always seems to work.

 

Calum bites his lip, determined to hold out and not give himself up, but it’s so hard when Ashton’s so sweet and honest and the type of presence that demands the same from everyone else. Calum hates lying to Ashton, he despises it actually, but even more than that he wants to keep waking up next to the older boy and he wants to be looked after. He’s caught between a rock and a hard place and he doesn’t know which side to give up—honesty or Ashton. Neither would be preferable, so maybe he should just tell the truth and explain himself and Ashton might not beat him up and run away. Calum belatedly realizes Ashton is still waiting for an answer, and he decides to just come out with it.

 

“Ashton,” Calum sits up and the change in his tone and his name choice is immediately obvious, “I’m better.”

 

“Cal-“

 

“I’ve been better for days. I didn’t mean to lie to you Ashton, I swear, but I...I...” Calum pauses, biting his lip as Ashton waits for him to continue, “I didn’t want you to stop.”

 

Ashton sits up too, turning his body toward Calum and giving him a calm but stern look. “Stop what Calum?”

 

Calum looks down, cheeks a deep crimson. “Holding my hand and calling me pet names and kissing my head and letting me sleep in your bed and giv-“

 

“Okay!” Ashton huffs incredulously, cutting Calum off before he goes on forever. “I get it.”

 

Calum nods and purses his lips, waiting for Ashton to tell him to get out or...something. He doesn’t particularly know what he expects, but the silence is somehow worse than being yelled at or mocked. It feels tense, thick, uncomfortable, like trying to chew apart cotton—Calum’s mouth is even dry, but he’s not willing to burst the quiet bubble surrounding them, he wants Ashton to do it.

 

And do it, he does. “Bean, if you wanted that all you had to do was say so.”

 

Calum’s head shoots up, warm coffee eyes wide as he looks disbelievingly at Ashton. “I...I didn’t know I could.”

 

Ashton bites his lip and shakes his head, looking at Calum for a minute before slowly leaning forward and cupping Calum’s jaw in both hands, bringing him closer for a soft kiss. It’s short and entirely not enough but Calum will take what he can get. When Ashton reluctantly pulls back his eyes are wild with passion, flickering like airplane lights in the night sky, and Calum can’t help but move in and steal another kiss. It’s a giggly one, sweet, less confused and timid than the first—comfortable like fuzzy socks on a frigid day. It makes Calum grin, wrapping his arms back around Ashton’s middle and half-tackling him back into a laying position. Ashton chuckles and runs a hand through Calum’s hair, holding him close. 

 

“Can we stay like this all day?” Calum requests, putting on his best pathetic pouty face. 

 

Ashton chuckles again, flexing his arms to squeeze Calum tighter. “Yes we can stay like this Bean.”

 

Calum kicks his feet and hums happily, propping his chin up on Ashton’s chest and giving him a goofy grin.

 

********

 

“Wait okay, you did what?!” Ashton squawks, laughing incredulously.

 

Calum laughs harder than he already is, going breathless as he tries to say it again. “I tricked him into thinking his car was being stolen!”

 

Ashton laughs louder, clutching his stomach. “Why?!”

 

“So we could sneak out and go to the movies without getting caught!” Calum cackles, laughing onto the pillow his cheek is rested on.

 

“Why have I never heard this story before?” 

 

“I dunno, why have you never told me you wore Lauren’s jeans to school without knowing and then ripped them because they were too tight?” Calum teases, poking Ashton’s cheek petulantly. 

 

Ashton slaps his hand away and his face goes a little red. “I didn’t realize they weren’t mine, okay?”

 

“How though?” Calum chuckles. “How do you not know you’re wearing girl jeans?”

 

“They feel the same!” Ashton defends, slapping an embarrassed hand over his eyes.

 

Calum laughs and kisses over Ashton’s hand, making him giggle. They’ve been at this for hours, lying here talking and stealing little kisses. Calum can’t believe how many things he never knew about Ashton, how many stories he’s never heard despite pretty much living with the boy for the majority of almost 5 years. He can’t even believe how much he’d never told Ashton either, some of the funniest stuff that’s ever happened to him. Although, he supposes that there isn’t much time these days for just sitting around and properly talking unless it’s about music or lyric writing or how the show went or where they’re going next or what they have to do that day. Calum realizes they talk to each other a lot but not about themselves, they haven’t really done much of that since the early days when they had no sold-out world tours and millions of fans and magazine covers. He’s definitely not complaining about it, but it feels incredible to be able to lay here next to his best friend and get to know him all over again.

 

“You know what I’ve decided?” Ashton asks, interrupting Calum’s thoughts.

 

“What?”

 

Ashton pauses to just stare at Calum for a minute, like he’s trying to find something in particular. “I’ve decided that your mine now.”

 

Calum’s heart jumps into his throat, those 6 words bouncing around in his head and making him dizzy. His mouth hangs open and he looks at Ashton like he’s never seen him before. 

 

“Is....is that okay?” Ashton wonders, sounding vaguely scared and sheepish.

 

Calum can’t even speak he’s so shocked and elated, so he just surges forward and seals his mouth on Ashton’s, kissing him fiercely. Ashton hesitates for a second, caught off guard, but he catches up quickly and kisses Calum back just as passionately. They don’t pull away for what feels like hours, just kissing and breathing each other in. 

 

When they do pull away, Ashton rests his forehead on Calum’s, breathing deeply. “So I’m guessing its okay?”

 

Calum giggles, pecking Ashton’s lips and nodding. “It’s definitely okay.”

 

*********

 

The past two weeks have been amazing for Calum. Being with Ashton is so much better than he thought it would be, and for the record he thought it would be absolutely amazing already. But Ashton is an incredible boyfriend (and that word still feels funny on Calum’s tongue, like pop rocks sizzling each time he says it). He’s attentive and he knows to keep the affection mostly behind closed doors even when they’re just around Luke and Michael (who are totally supportive either way) because Calum isn’t particularly a PDA type of person. Calum likes that only he ever gets to see the extra soft side of Ashton, that only he gets to experience the nose kisses and the head petting and brush of thumbs over his cheekbones or the backs of his hands. Only he gets to feel Ashton’s warm breath on his neck and Ashton’s perfect lips on the back of his shoulder when they’re about to fall asleep. It makes him feel special, that Ashton’s this buff manly figure around everyone else but as soon as the hotel room door closes, the older boy absolutely melts for Calum.  
Calum also enjoys the sex, like enjoys it A LOT. Ashton is amazing at it, and Calum loves the dominating presence he becomes in the bedroom. The younger boy has always had a thing for pain, so it was a no-brainer for the two of them to easily fall into it. The very first time, coincidentally the day after Ashton claimed Calum as his, Ashton insisted on taking things slow and making it all sweet and loving, and the day after that Calum had his way. He discovered Ashton does it perfectly, just the way he likes, a flawless mixture of torture and pleasure that drives Calum insane in the best way. Calum hasn’t been able to keep his hands off of Ashton now that he knows he can have him, like he’s making up for lost time or something, and Ashton’s not complaining.

 

Much to Calum’s dismay, they’re a little busier today than they have been in a while, which doesn’t exactly work out because Calum’s extremely horny right now and there’s no way—no time—to relieve himself. He just wants Ashton to touch him or...something, preferably fuck him, but the older boy is hyper focused on the interviews and photoshoots they have to do and there’s no way Calum will be getting any attention until tonight unless he forces it to happen. Which....doesn’t sound like a bad idea. In fact, Calum’s going to do that now. And even better, he’s going to use a trick he knows Ashton can’t resist. They’re currently in the car on the way to the next interview, this time for some teen magazine Calum can’t remember the name of because they all sound the same to him, and Ashton is sitting quietly next to him which makes this the perfect setting for his plan. He slowly inches his hand over, placing it high up on Ashton’s thigh and squeezing just the slightest bit. It gets Ashton’s attention, the older boy glancing to the side and offering Calum a small smile before looking back out the window. Okay, not what Calum wanted, so he moves his hand over an inch or so and settles it directly over Ashton’s clothed dick, squeezing there instead. Ashton reacts instantly, gasping quietly and gripping Calum’s wrist to pull him away. His eyes are wide as he stares Calum down, looking at him like he’s gone absolutely insane. Calum stares back sheepishly, pulling his hand back out of Ashton’s hold and biting his lip apologetically. Ashton shakes his head and huffs, taking Calum’s hand back and lacing their fingers together, holding tight for the rest of the ride.

 

Calum isn’t discouraged though, considering they’re pretty much in public and Ashton wouldn’t do anything right here anyway. He waits until they’re ushered into a dressing room at the magazine headquarters, where they have to strip down and change into the clothes for the photoshoot since they’ll be on the cover along with some other celebrities. He catches Ashton behind one of the clothing racks, wearing nothing but tight grey boxers and his socks as he searches for some jeans. Calum wraps his arms around the older boy’s waist, hooking his chin over Ashton’s shoulder and sucking gently on the side of his neck. 

 

Ashton stiffens, right in the middle of pulling some pants off of a hanger. “What are you doing Bean?”

 

Calum hums, the husky whisper going straight to his already interested dick. “I need you.”

 

Ashton squirms out of Calum’s grip, turning around to look at him properly. “Well you can’t have me right now babe. We’re working. You’ll have to wait until tonight.” He says it as a finite statement, zero wiggle room, and he turns back to the clothes to find a shirt and a jacket.

 

“But Ash-“

 

“Calum, I said no.” Ashton grunts, trying to keep his voice down as well as his frustration.

 

It’s not that he doesn’t want Calum right now, of course he does because when doesn’t he? But they’re literally 10 minutes away from a photoshoot and interview for J-14 magazine and they don’t have time or a private place to do anything, so they can’t. He can tell Calum’s desperate, that he wants it bad, but that doesn’t mean Ashton’s going to drop his drawers right here and push Calum against the wall or something—as hot as that sounds. And Calum’s looking at him like that’s exactly what he wants Ashton to do, so the older boy glares and stalks away, shutting himself in the small dressing room bathroom to get dressed. Calum huffs and pouts as he searches for an outfit for himself, quickly changing and following Michael out to have his hair fixed.

 

“What’s your problem?” Michael asks once they’re seated next to each other in the hair chairs.

 

Calum’s always wondered how Michael says things like that, things that should come out a little rude but really sound genuine and kind. “I’m just tired.” He lies, because he figures telling one of your best friends that you’re horny and you want to be fucked is a step too far.

 

Michael hums but he doesn’t seem convinced, doesn’t press it because the hairdressers get to work and they’re sent off to stand with Ashton and Luke in front of a plain white backdrop. Calum purposely puts himself right on the end next to Ashton, scooching in close and doing what the photographer tells them to. Smile, look at the camera, look at each other, lean on his shoulder, crouch down a little, make a funny face. Surprisingly, they all manage to stay focused and not goof off too much. They have a tendency to cause a little trouble at photoshoots, and they’ve only made the photographer angry once because they were too busy laughing at Michael’s funny faces to listen to instruction. Once group shots are over they move on to individual ones, Luke going first so they can get the pictures in before he starts running his hands through his hair and messes it up. Michael’s up next so he’s waiting just off to the side, trying to distract Luke and make him laugh or mess up.

 

Calum, however, manages to drag Ashton into a corner that’s hidden by another wall. “Please Ash, I need something, anything.” He whines, rubbing his lips on Ashton’s jaw as he speaks.

 

“Calum I already told you, we can’t!” Ashton whisper-yells, getting fed up with this little game. “We’ll be back at the hotel tonight before you know it, and if you just stop thinking so much about it you’ll be fine.”

 

Calum’s already shaking his head before Ashton finishes. “No, no I won’t Ash, I can’t wait that long, I’m dying!”

 

Ashton rolls his eyes at how dramatic Calum’s being, and he can hear the photographer’s assistant yelling out that he’s next after Michael. He moves to go back out and get himself fixed up but Calum has other ideas, using his body weight to keep Ashton against the wall and pushing their lips together. Ashton loses himself for a minute, allowing Calum to kiss him, but then his name is being called and he regains his control, pushing Calum off and giving him a harsh glare.

 

“Calum, that’s enough. I said wait, and you’re gonna wait. Don’t push it.” Ashton decides through gritted teeth, stomping away and playing with his hair to fix it.

 

He’s stopped dead in his tracks when Calum sarcastically mumbles, “Yes Daddy.”

 

Two simple words but they send Ashton into a mental breakdown, trying his hardest not to whip around and take Calum right there, make him say it over and over again. He huffs and locks his jaw, calming himself down enough to say, “You’re gonna be sorry tonight.”

 

************

 

Calum’s been anxious about it, like nonstop anxious. He has an idea of what Ashton meant, but then again Ashton’s never been genuinely angry at him while they were fucking, it was more just played up and for show. He’s got a feeling that he really will be sorry tonight, but he honestly can’t wait. As soon as the show is over and they’re back at the hotel, Ashton grabs him by the forearm, dragging him to their room with a grunt at Michael and Luke to leave the fuck alone for the rest of the night. The other two don’t argue, quickly scurrying into their own room as Ashton slams the door to theirs. The older boy locks it and ushers Calum to one of the beds, picking him up around the waist and tossing him onto the bed. Calum lands with a squeal, bouncing on the spot as Ashton rummages through his suitcase to grab lube. 

 

“Get your clothes off, now.” Ashton commands, looking at Calum like he’s an idiot as the younger boy starts stripping. “You’ve been so fucking impatient to get fucked all day and now you delay the damn process.”

 

His words bite into Calum’s head, making him shiver with need as he finally gets all of his clothes off. “I’m sorry Ash, I just-“

 

“I’m sorry, what’s my name?” Ashton cuts him off, unbuckling his belt and sliding it out of his jeans, removing his shirt shortly after.

 

Calum blinks dumbly at him, looking up with wide brown eyes full of curiosity until it clicks in his mind, what Ashton wants. “Daddy?” He phrases it like a question, just to be sure he guessed right.

 

“Much better. Call me anything else tonight, and you will be punished even more than I have planned.” Ashton lets the threat linger in the air as he gets fully undressed, still holding his belt. Calum nods as Ashton gets on the bed near his head, kneeling next to him. “Turn over.”

 

Calum flips onto his stomach obediently, propping himself up on his forearms as Ashton moves to kneel right in front of Calum’s face with his back resting against the headboard. He wraps a hand around his dick, holding it out for Calum expectantly. Calum looks up, licking his lips before he looks back at Ashton’s dick and scoots forward, taking it in his mouth. Ashton hums, taking his hand away as Calum starts bobbing his head slowly, barely moving past the first inch or two. While Calum’s distracted, Ashton reaches to his right and picks the belt back up from where he placed it, looping the buckled end around his hand until there’s just enough loose to reach Calum’s exposed ass. He waits another second while Calum keeps idly sucking at him before he lifts the belt and slaps it down against Calum’s ass. The younger boy yelps and his body jumps, skin turning a light pink as a steadying hand rests on the back of his head to keep his mouth on Ashton’s cock.

 

“C’mon baby I know you can do better than that.” Ashton growls, slapping the belt down again.

 

Calum whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut, pushing himself further down on Ashton’s dick and sucking harder, hollowing his cheeks as much as they’ll go and making sure his tongue swirls around the spots he knows are sensitive.

 

“Good boy. Now don’t stop until I come.” Ashton demands, smacking Calum with the belt three times in a row.

 

Calum whines and pushes forward until his nose is squished up against Ashton’s lower stomach, gagging loudly as he’s smacked a few more times in succession. He can feel the skin of his ass stinging, knows it must be bright red by now, and he loves the feeling. It makes his body hot all over, makes him determined to get Ashton to come soon so he can have more. He bobs his head faster as Ashton’s free hand slides up and down his back, scratching a little here and there. Calum breathes hard through his nose, jaw going slack when Ashton hits him again and again, not stopping this time as he comes hard, emptying into Calum’s mouth with a long groan.

 

“Swallow all of it.” Ashton demands with a firm belt slap.

 

Calum’s eyes water as he struggles to do it, throat working around Ashton. He manages the task after a few more smacks and some gentle encouragement, finally being allowed to pull off of Ashton’s dick. He gasps in air properly now, going a bit lightheaded with the rush of it as Ashton puts the belt down and rubs his fingers over Calum’s clammy cheeks and pulls him up for a long kiss that has too much tongue but neither of them care.

 

Ashton backs away after a minute, having regained himself, watching Calum chase his lips. “Uh uh, don’t move.”

 

Calum whimpers but reluctantly stays still while Ashton gets off the bed, feeling him get back on near Calum’s feet. Ashton wraps a hand around Calum’s ankle and pulls, yanking him back towards the foot of the bed and making him squeak. Ashton roughly slaps both of his hands down against Calum’s already sore ass, making him nearly scream and kick his feet. Ashton squeezes the cheeks in his hands, getting Calum to moan. 

 

“Daddy please.” Calum whines, voice raspy and used.

 

Ashton practically growls behind him. “Be patient baby.”

 

The sound of the lube bottle opening is loud in the silence that follows, cricking open and then closed again a few seconds later. Ashton’s sticky fingers run over Calum’s hole, one slowly dipping inside until it’s all the way in and Calum lets out a shaky sigh. He wiggles it around, letting Calum get used to it before he slides in a second and third one at the same time. Calum hisses and grips the sheets by his head, biting his lip and pushing back onto Ashton’s fingers. Ashton leans down, biting the back of Calum’s thigh lightly, kissing and licking over the spot right after as he shoves his fingers in harder. 

 

“Fuck, Daddy please!” Calum keens, feeling Ashton’s fingers ram into his sweet spot repeatedly. 

 

Ashton hums against Calum’s skin, fucking his fingers faster and deeper, making Calum yelp and arch his back. The older boy relents after another minute, pulling his fingers out and spreading more lube on his cock. He positions Calum so the younger boy is face-down-ass-up in the middle of the bed, legs slightly spread to make room for Ashton between them. Ashton places his left hand on the small of Calum’s back to steady him, using his right hand to guide him into Calum evenly. The stretch only burns a bit, pulling a groan from Calum as Ashton bottoms out and sits still. Calum works to catch his breath, still not quite used to being so full like this even though they’ve had sex pretty much every night the past two weeks; it still feels like a punch to the chest to know that Ashton is balls deep inside him. Calum wiggles his hips against Ashton’s, groaning at the feeling to let Ashton know he can move. The older boy gets the hint, gripping Calum’s hips for leverage before pulling back and pushing back in, starting slow and easy to let Calum really get used to it. After a few minutes of this Ashton can tell Calum’s getting antsy and impatient, and to be truthful he’s purposely torturing the boy as payback for him torturing Ashton all day with his grabby hands and full lips. So without warning Ashton starts slamming in and out of Calum, earning startled whines each time as he gets faster and more forceful. 

 

“Fuck yes, Ash!” Calum moans, not realizing his mistake.

 

Ashton realized, however, and he lets go of Calum’s hips in favor of grabbing both of the younger boy’s arms and yanking them behind his back. He bends them at the elbows and uses one of his huge hands to hold them both at the same time, bruising Calum’s forearms as he secures them behind Calum’s back. He uses his other hand to grasp Calum’s sweaty hair and tug his head back. 

 

He pulls until Calum’s back is against his chest, still buried deep inside the boy. “What’s my fucking name?” He snarls, teeth gritted and voice right in Calum’s ear.

 

“Daddy!” Calum sobs, wincing at the delicious pain in his arms and scalp.

 

“Don’t fucking forget it again.” Ashton warns, letting up on Calum’s hair so he can rest his face back against the mattress.

 

The older boy keeps his hold on Calum’s arms, using them to help himself pound Calum into the bed. He’s tugging Calum back and forth with them, forcing him on and off his cock in quick deep thrusts that leave them both breathless and moaning for more. Ashton blindly reaches around for the belt again, not willing to look away from the sight of Calum’s bouncing ass for even a second. He finds it behind him, still mostly looped, so he wraps it firmly around his free hand and slaps it down on Calum, right over where he did before.

 

“Shit!” Calum yelps, pushing his hips back into Ashton’s. “More, please.”

 

Ashton smirks and fucks him as hard as he can, laying out slap after slap on Calum’s already bruised and sensitive skin. Calum’s a mess of groans and pleas, fists clenching and unclenching against his back as he fights the need to touch himself. He’s getting close, like really close; he can feel his stomach getting hot and his toes tingling and his mind is starting to blank out. His rim is tightening sporadically around Ashton, giving him away, and luckily it seems Ashton is in no state to torture him anymore because if anything he goes even faster, smacking the belt down harder until Calum’s shoving his face into the sheets to muffle the scream he lets out as he comes. Ashton doesn’t stop, fucking and spanking Calum all the way through it and even after. 

 

He can tell Calum’s starting to get sore but he just needs one more push, something to really drive him over, and Calum gives it to him when he shoves his ass out as far as it’ll go, whining lowly. “Daddy please, please come.”

 

Ashton growls and goes stiff, jaw dropping as he comes inside Calum. The younger boy whimpers at the feeling, writhing around in Ashton’s steel grip. When Ashton gets his breath back he lets go of Calum’s arms, biting his lip at the finger-shaped bruises littering them. He’s quick to scramble off the bed and clean them both up, being extra gentle with Calum as he spreads some of his vanilla scented lotion over the younger boy’s skin to take away the raw sting. Calum smiles appreciatively over his shoulder, carefully turning onto his side and reaching for Ashton once the older boy’s turned the lights off and put everything away. Ashton falls into the younger boy’s arms, accepting the cuddle that’s probably more like a Maori koala latching onto a green-eyed tree. Calum completely wraps his exhausted body around Ashton’s, burying his face into the older boy’s chest.  
“You alright Bean?” Ashton whispers, pretty spent himself and falling asleep fast.

 

“Mmm.” Calum hums, affirming that he’s more than alright. “Sleepy.”

 

Ashton chuckles quietly at the adorable boy he gets to call his, watching his face slowly relax and his chest move more evenly and his mouth hang open just the tiniest bit. It feels a little creepy, watching his boyfriend sleep, and there’s that word again—boyfriend. It feels odd even thinking it, that he could have a boyfriend let alone have his bandmate as his boyfriend. He definitely never expected this when he joined this off-kilter band all those years ago, but he can’t deny that he’s glad he fixed the chain on his bike that morning. He’d have never met this gorgeous giggly boy he’s got curled up in his arms, snoring lightly with his lips resting strangely close to Ashton’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola peoples. Okay, I feel a lot better about this one than I did the last one AND AND AND it's also a lot longer and more detailed than the last one, like there's actually a plot (WOAH WHAT) in this! Anyway, this was a request made by bluecupcakes on a previous post! I'm excited for you guys to read this and I'm gonna get working on the next one tomorrow so hopefully it won't take a million days to write :) I hope you guys read and enjoy this, and comments any requests/suggestions as well as feedback below! <3
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & hemmotext  
> twitter: traysadilla  
> SC: youngtray  
> insta: tahracee


End file.
